No soy como el resto
by Athena-Black13
Summary: ¿Sabemos algo de Mason? Si esa Mason. ¿Que pasó en la arena? ¿Por qué no es cómo los demás? Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.


_**NO SOY COMO EL RESTO**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la saga The Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

_Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._

― _No vayas allí. Los pájaros . . . ― dice Katniss._

_― No pueden hacerme daño. Yo no soy como el resto de vosotros. No queda nadie a quien quiera. ― digo yo, y dejo su mano con una sacudida impaciente._

_**Flash **__**Back**_

La sangre mancha mis manos, antes limpias. En mi brazo baja algo espeso, en mi barriga noto el mismo tacto. Mi oponente, la chica rubia del 1, me intenta atrevesar con cuchillos. Mi hacha le hace cortés, pero son poco profundos y no son mortales. Eso no me interesa.

Me tira al suelo, y aprieta mis antebrazos en el suelo. Bajan lágrimas por mi cara, el sudor me empapa. Muevo el hacha como puedo. Tengo cerrados los ojos. Oigo un cañonazo y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Después de el final de las entrevistas con Ceasar Flickerman, llegar a casa es lo que más espero. Ahora, en el tren, veo como los límites del distrito se van hacercando. Mi sonrisa crece a mesura que el tren reduce su velocidad.

—Si sonries tanto tendrás que visitar más el Capitolio para que te arregles la cara —dice Chaff, mi mentor. Me giro hacia él y le saco la lengua, visiblemente contenta. Y entonces el tren para.

Corro directamente hacia la puerta, y esta se abre. La gente de mi distrito me aplaude y grita mi nombre. Y lejos están ellos.

Corro, haciendo que la gente me haga un pasadizo hasta que llego a mi madre, que me abraza sin dejarme respirar. Las lágrimas de felicidad corren por mi rostro.

Aston me acuna en sus brazos cuando me da un ataque. Vuelve a mi mente el momento en que la profesional mató al compañero de mi distrito.

Tiene el pelo como la corteza de los árboles, los ojos como las hojas de los pinos y los labios tan finos como la rosada de las mañanas. Mi corazón de un vuelco cada vez que lo miro.

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Nos besamos lentamente. Mis brazos se enrollan en su cuello y los suyos en mi cintura. Me acaricia la espalda.

—Johanna —murmura. Lo abrazo más fuerte. —Tengo que irme, Jo.

—Aston...

Se marcha de mi habitación y el frío empieza a afectar a mi cuerpo... y me duermo.

Han pasado seis meses desde los Juegos. Hoy vuelven esos Capitolinos que se creen la sede más importante para la vuelta. El Tour de la Victoria empezará hoy.

—Johanna Mason —grita mi estilista, de quien no me moleste en aprenderme el nombre de ella. Tiene el pelo de color corteza, una vaga imitación del de Aston. Los ojos de color rosa, obviamente operados, o eso espero. Tiene los labios recubiertos de algo raro y la piel teñida de verde pálido.

—No quiero perder tiempo —gruño. Mamá aparece detrás de mi con el ceño fruncido, pero saluda amablemente a la mujer y la invita a galletas. Obviamente la mujer accepta.

Vamos a mi habitación y aplican la peor tortura hecha para y por el ser humano. Y cuando acaban, me hacen duchar y me visten. Aston se asoma por la puerta sonriendo cuando ya estoy vestida y me da un beso de despedida.

El Presidente se pasea por el baile. Hago lo posible para no ir con él, ni ningún otro rico y bailar. Me caen todos demasiado mal. Muyyyy mal.

—Felicidades Johanna —dicen por todas partes.

El odio que siento a los capitolinos no se encuentra en ninguna otra parte. En ni un solo lugar... La mayoría de viejos me sonrien y me miran lujuriosamente. Y es vestido corto no ayuda. «Gracias Estilista Rosa» pienso con rabia.

—Señorita Mason... ¿podría acompañarme? —me quedo helada al oír la voz del Presidente detrás de mi.

Sigo al hombre hasta su despacho. El aire hace un olor que llevo tiempo sin oler: sangre. El despacho es ovalado y de colores rojos. La pared de mármol blanco y frío y la bandera de Panem en el fondo, Hay un par de sofás y él me indica que me siente en uno, y yo obedezco. Mis músculos están tensos y una mano cierra y abre los dedos rítmicamente: necesito mi hacha.

—Johanna, hay muchos hombres interesados en usted. Creo que no es ningún secreto que usted es bastante joven y popular... y creo que entiende lo que le quiero decir —claro que lo entiendo.

—¿Quiere que entré en la prostitución?

—Suena sorprendida —dice cuando entra un avox en la habitación y me sirve un te. Quiere hacer esto largo y convencerme. Y no podrá.

—En lo absoluto. Pero dejeme decirle que no lo acepto. Pudo enviarme a los Juegos, pudo hacer que asesinase a un montón de niños inocentes, pero no me venderá a mi —digo levantandome muy digna.

Ceasar Flickerman me sonríe. Esta vez de color verde manzana, un color que no me gusta nada. El único verde que no me gusta.

—Joahnna, después de todo... esta es tu última visita hasta dentro de seis meses. ¿Puedes responderme algo que llevo tiempo intentando saber?

—Claro, estaré encantada —digo con falsedad. Me muero la lengua por dentro.

—¿Qué piensas del Capitolio?

—¿La verdad?

—Si, la verdad —dice, y suspiro. Fijo mis ojos, ahora más intensos gracias el maquillaje en la camera.

—Lo odio. Totalmente. Me enferma.

—¿Y no hay nada que te guste?

—La comida y las duchas.

—¿Y por qué lo odias?

—Dejaron que me enviarán a los Juegos. Y antes de mi mis primos. Y antes de mi primos niños inocentes. Y a la vez dos parejas más por cada distrito. ¿Sabes lo que es esa mortalidad? Para mi es una idiotez.

—¿Nos estas llamando idiotas?

—Si. Sin dudas.

Chaff empieza ha hacer señas detrás de las cameras. Ceasar se despide de los suyos y voy junto a Chaff. Empieza a gritarme y las cejas se le juntan. Hay arrugas en su rostro. Y yo clavo los ojos en el final del platon. Coriolanus Snow, está en el final. Y está con los ojos clavados en mi. Y con una sonrisa cruel y torcida en su cara. Y entonces es cuando yo tengo miedo. Y cuando tengo un extraño presentimiento en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Las miradas cuando vuelvo del Capitolio son tristes. No me gustan en lo absoluto. Así que lo primero que hago es correr hacia mi casa. La gente me deja sitio. Tengo que pasar por el medio del pueblo, con Chaff siguiendome y pisandome los talones. Y por fin llego a la aldea de los vencedores. Y veo mi casa.

Es negra. Está quemada. Ya no sale humo pero se ve. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar sin que las pueda parar. Me derrumbo delante mismo. Pero luego la veo: una rosa blanca como la que llevaba Snow en el Capitolio. Su firma.

Viene mi estilista desde el Capitolio para el entierro de mamá. Visto algo negro y ajustado y Aston me da la mano en todo momento. Las lágrimas fluen sin que pueda evitarlo.

El ataúd es de madera de nogal, como la de papá. Ella está allí, con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. Quiero gritar que vuelva. Que no tiene que dormir o la sepultaran bajo tierra. Tiemblo cada minuto más.

Por la noche, en mi colchón, abrazo a mis piernas y dejo que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir. Hay una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

La mañana siguiente, con pocas ganas de salir de la cama, me arrastro hasta dónde está trabajando Aston. A medio camino encuentro que la gente corre y grita. A lo lejos hay una cosa: humo. Y enseguida pienso en Aston.

Empiezo a correr, cada vez más rápido. El humo se crea con fuego. El fuego sale de la madera quemada. Encontrarse con la madera quemada es un riesgo que tienen los trabajadores. Aston es un trabajador. Aston corre peligro.

El bosque quema y la gente sale corriendo de allí. Y la veo: la casa de acogida, donde hay todos los huérfanos, donde habitan los huérfanos. Donde están los hermanos de Aston. Donde está él.

Empiezan a salir Agentes de la Paz del edificio, ahora ya sin fuego. Entro corriendo cuando me dejan libre. Y lo busco.

Está tendido en el suelo. Tendido y muerto. Tendido y quemado. Y empiezo a pegar su cuerpo y le grito que despierte. Alguien me coge de los brazos y empiezo a moverme sin parar.

Dos días despues, sigo al lado de Aston, el único hermano que no se ha salvado. Acaricio su cabeza, su pelo color corteza, sus mejillas y sus pómulos marcados.

El ataúd es de madera de pino, su árbol preferido. Y cuándo colocan la tierra encima de todo, veo una rosa de color blanca que inunda mis fosas nasales con un olor que reconozco enseguida. Y miro al final del sitio y lo veo ahí. Y empiezo a temblar de nuevo.

Dos horas antes de la Cosecha, voy al cementerio. Me acerco a la tumba blanca de mamá: Allí, enmedio de flores muertas se encuentra una rosa blanca en perfectas condiciones. Y entonces lo sé, una nueva arena me espera.

_**F**__**in Flashbac**__**k**_

Ahora en la arena todos me miran con pena. Pero pronto se acabará. Pronto Snow caerá y pagará por todo aquello por lo que me hizo sufrir. Por Aston y mamá. Por ellos. Y sufrirá como nunca. Lo prometo, por ellos. Y entonces, Katniss dispara.

**Espero, Darkmatter Black que te guste. Elegí la tercera porque me pareció interesante... y las demás, no me parecían cómodas para yo escribir. La verdad es que hay un fic dónde no se si ya escribí algo como esto o no pero este es especial.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Gran Año Nuevo! **

**A-B13**


End file.
